


Chalk it Up to a Starry Night

by Snow



Category: Toby Daye - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Toby/Tybalt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk it Up to a Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



> Written as comment-fic and unbetaed.

"They're never going to see you as anything less than what you are," Tybalt said, leaving a string of kisses starting at the index finger of my right hand and terminating at the elbow of that arm. "Even if most fae won't, at least _they_ have the conceptual framework to fit you into. Humans, quite simply, don't."

I retaliated by running a hand through the sweat-drenched stripe in his hair, fluffing it up. "At least they don't look at me and make their judgements based on standards I'll never be able to meet," I said. "I'll never be a pureblood. So I'll never be fit to associate with."

"I'd associate with you," Tybalt told me, running his hands over my side and rubbing his thumbs in circles on my hips. "But you're building up a falsely romantic notion of humans in your head, and you _know_ better. They make snap assessments about who they wish to spend time with all the time. It's just based around breast size and skin color."

"They're all connected. And not all humans are obsessed with those things," I said, realizing as soon as I verbalized the thought that I'd given him the perfect opening to argue his own superiority. I attempted to make a distraction by hooking a leg around his.

"And not all fae are mindless slaves to protocol."

"I didn't expect you to be an exception," I admitted, doing my best to avoid feeling guilty as I said it by remembering all the fish jokes he'd made over a period of _years_ rather than the fact that we'd just had _really_ good sex. And that I really wanted to do it with him again. In the near future.

Tybalt snorted. "You also half expected me to morph into cat form at some point."

I didn't bother denying it. "To be fair," I said, "You've said stranger things this week."

He bit my jaw, softly. "And I don't regret any of them," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments (including constructive criticism) are welcome and will be loved.


End file.
